I WANT TO BELIEVE CAP 36 BIS MICTLÁN
by Enigma-X-Azul-Celeste
Summary: Este capitulo se deriva de la serie porque su contenido NO ES APTO PARA TODO PUBLICO, contiene "escenas" un tanto dantescas y horribles ocasionadas a Cinza... asi que no es recomendable mas que para los adultos.


Capítulo 36: La "vida" en el Mictlán…

Este capítulo originalmente debería de ir en la serie de capítulos de I WANT TO BELIEVE. Pero debido al contenido, es inadecuado ponerlo en los capítulos consecuentes, es por eso que se publicó aparte.

Este capítulo lo escribió JRR escritor futuro, que como saben, el está escribiendo la historia de "por amor" de los combo niños, y es por su estilo tan peculiar, que sabemos que solo el puede retratar a un ser tan despiadado y cruel, como lo es Ah Puch, así que JR, dejo esta parte de la historia en tus manos…

Enigma_X

Anteriormente, en el capítulo 35…

El ser la toma de la barbilla forzándola a mirarlo a lo que pareciera ser unos ojos que sobresalen de la cuenca de una calavera…- no importa cuanto luches… tu curiosidad te ha traído una vez mas a mí… eres mía y esta vez será para toda la eternidad…

**Ahora me toca a mí...**

El ser la asió fuerte y la obligó a inclinarse. De sus mandíbulas salió un trozo de carne negra y putrefacta, con algunos dientes engarzados y con un olor a mil diablos. Pasó esa cosa extraña por la cara de Cinza, regocijándose. Sus casi descarnadas manos se dirigieron sin pudor hacia los pantalones de la chica.

-Primero me relajaré contigo. Y luego, me divertiré.

Sin previo aviso, bajó los pantalones de Cinza. Ella gritó de espanto, y el ser se agradó en una lujuriosa risa. La desnudó al completo, ella estaba desesperada, pero al ser no le importó. Cinza, hasta entonces había tratado de no gritar para no darle en el gusto, pero ahora, con lo que venía, no pudo sino gritar de auténtico e innegable pavor.

La "lengua" del ser recorrió su vagina sin dilación, manchando su carne de fría y corrupta sangre. Introdujo su sangrante lengua por su apertura vaginal, lamiendo con fuerza. Cuando hubo escudriñado cada centímetro de su vagina con su lengua, decidió pasar a la acción. Se acomodó un poco más arriba, y mientras su pene se erguía, lamió los senos –apenas dos ciruelas- de Cinza. Cuando estuvo listo, comenzó a penetrarla, ella gritó, gritó mucho, y antes que se diera cuenta, el pene del ser ya estaba adentrándose en ella. Unas gruesas lágrimas corrieron por sus mejillas morenas. Utilizando sus mugrosos dedos, abrió la boca de Cinza y la mordió. Los labios de la chica empezaban a sangrar, mientras que el ser empujaba con más y más fuerza. Gritaba de desesperación, de rabia, de dolor y de impotencia. Finalmente el clímax llegó para el ser, pero para Cinza sólo fue una desazón tan terrible que caló hasta a la más ínfima, insignificante y frustrada célula de su cuerpo. La simiente negra, apestosa y asquerosa comenzó a fluir, Cinza no podía resistir más de la humillación, del asco y de la vergüenza. Ah Puch retiró su órgano, una rara masa de carne negra y con moho. Cinza sintió una repulsión terrible, y deseó vomitar más que nunca en su vida.

-Aun no terminamos, Cinza.

Ah Puch, todavía lujurioso, saboreaba el orgasmo que acababa de tener, y como esto no podía hacerlo todos los días, deseó más. Con una mano, clavó sus negras garras en la boca de Cinza para obligarla a abrirla. Continuó resistiéndose, ganándose una bofetada de parte de Ah Puch, bofetada que arañó la mitad de la cara. Volvió a abrirle la boca por la fuerza, y esta vez, sin demora, introdujo el miembro viril dentro de la boca de Cinza. Ella, llena de odio y frustración, mordió el pene podrido con todas sus fuerzas, pero un líquido amargo llenó la boca de Cinza, desesperada escupió el extraño líquido y el órgano caído del ser.

El castramiento no pareció dolerle físicamente a Ah Puch. Pero sí se veía iracundo. Lo recogió, lo limpió, y se lo puso nuevamente en su lugar como si nada.

-Niña tonta… pagarás por eso… ¡Moán!

El pájaro voló hasta muy cerca de Ah Puch. Su amo le susurró algunas cosas al oído, y el ave voló. Cuando volvió, traía una enorme calavera negra, con largos colmillos. Ah Puch la abrió, y sacó de él un machete de filo aserrado, una caja con ratones y una especie de cascanueces pero con dientes triangulares.

Las serpientes voltearon a Cinza, dejándola de cabeza abajo, todavía desnuda. Francamente, se sentía horrible. Habían cometido con ella el segundo peor delito de todos, aquel delito que incluso bestias como los Divinos se lo pensaban dos veces antes de hacer (tampoco es para tanto, cualquier ladrón lo hace). Se sentía humillada, vejada, algo en su interior se había hecho pedazos, dejando un vacío hueco en su alma, hueco que no sería llenado ni con la sangre del que la condenó a eso. Y ahí estaba él, riéndose, retorciéndose en obsceno placer por el objeto que acababa de adquirir, y que de seguro, disfrutaría todos los inmortales días.

Las lágrimas casi reventaban sus ojos, y no podía hacer nada más que gritar. Aquellos que entren al Mictlán, que pierdan toda la esperanza de salir ilesos. Recordó el rostro de Leo, lo que habían tenido juntos, el sabor de sus labios, el calor de su cuerpo. Pero de inmediato, como una maldición, apareció la imagen de Ah Puch, montado sobre ella como un animal, deleitándose. Y su vacío en el corazón se hizo aún más potente.

Un fuerte dolor en su pezón la devolvió a lo que estaba pasando. Ah Puch le pellizcó el pezón hasta hacerlo sangrar, hasta hacer un largo tajo que iba de un lado a otro del pezón. Obviamente, Cinza gritó, pero lo segundo peor (aunque todo es malo en el Mictlán) aún estaba por venir…

Y venía ahora mismo…

-¡Moán, es toda tuya!

El repugnante pájaro voló, y con su pico, estiró la magullada y lacerada piel de la herida. Cinza mordió sus labios para no gritar, no quería darle el gusto. Entonces, Ah Puch tomó el cascanueces, aprisionó su seno herido en él y luego lo apretó con todas sus fuerzas, despellejándolo. Ahora sí que Cinza gritó, y gritó mucho. Lo mismo hizo con el segundo seno, pero esta vez apretó con más fuerza, haciendo que la sangre reventara y saliera volando en un chorro por su pezón. Mejor no digo como quedó Cinza. Mientras ella gritaba y se retorcía, Ah Puch la volteó. Contemplo aún excitado las nalgas de Cinza, saboreándose el labio superior con su lengua. Tomó el machete, y pasó su lengua por el.

-Cinza –dijo casi escupiendo el nombre- si no quieres que sangre tu trasero di muy fuerte y muy claramente que no.

Ella trató de hablar, trató, pero no salió ni un quejido, su voz se había apagado por los gritos q ella daba. Entonces, Ah Puch clavó con fuerza el machete aserrado en el ano de Cinza, empujándolo hasta el mango.

El grito que pegó Cinza se oyó por todos los mundos; retumbó tan fuerte que hasta Kukulcán lo oyó. Y llegó a los oídos de Azul, Serio, Paco, Pilar y Leo, cuyos corazones se recogieron, y la otra "Cinza" ahogó una risita cómplice de satisfacción.

La sangre corría por casi todo el cuerpo de Cinza, y Ah Puch giró su machete para causarle mayor dolor. El rió, rió como sicópata, rió como bestia, y el eco de su risa sonó largo rato en los sufrientes oídos de la chica.

Ah Puch retiró el machete sin cuidado. Sacó un ratón de la caja, y colocó los bigotes del ratoncillo rozando la carne al descubierto.

-¿Qué dices, Cinza? ¿Ya no quieres más? Lo siento, no oigo nada.

Y prorrumpió otra vez en carcajadas. Cinza trató de huir, pero los anillos de las serpientes eran firmes. Y Ah Puch metió el ratón en el desgarrado trasero de Cinza, incitándolo para hacerlo morder la dolida carne. La volteó, pues, y sacó otro ratón. Este lo untó con su propio semen (que escurría por buena parte de Cinza), con la otra mano tomó el cascanueces. Lo metió en la vagina de la chica, abriéndola, dejándola del tamaño perfecto para introducir a su ratón, quien, asustado por el nuevo ambiente, trató de escapar por cualquier parte, hiriéndola mucho con sus uñas y sus mordeduras nerviosas.

Finalmente retiró sus ratones y los volvió a guardar en su caja. Luego, guardó todo en su calavera negra gigante, y la pasó a Moán para que se la llevara.

-Mira, niña estúpida, tengo cosas que hacer. Cuando vuelva, seguiremos jugando. Recuerda…–y cuando esto, su sonrisa se hizo más grande- nadie escapa del Mictlán.

Cinza estaba que daba lástima. Su cara estaba manchada de sangre, semen negro y lágrimas, que confluían en un extraño baile casi tortuoso. Su tronco estaba hecho trizas, sus senos no eran más que trozos de carne a los que se les podía ver las venas, con alguno que otro pedacito de piel. La sangre le corría hasta su vagina, tapándole el ombligo. Y de ahí para abajo, pareciera que le hubieran hecho una interpretación libre y artística del Mictlán: alrededor de su vagina tenía pequeños arañazos negros y mordidas grises, casi nublas; los restos del semen negro de Ah Puch se le mezclaba con la sangre anal, haciendo una danza críptica y volátil que de lejos parecía dolorosa.

Y como si fuera poco, si por fuera ya no estuviera verdaderamente mal, por dentro estaba peor. Esperaba que Ah Puch fuera cruel, pero nunca se imaginó que sería capaz de violarla. Su alma estaba hecha trizas, sus sentimientos dolidos. Sólo Leo tenía el legítimo derecho de poseerla, besarla, penetrarla. Intentó una vez más recordarlo a él, a sus amigos los Combo niños, a su padre el maestre Grinto, a su madre Celeste, a Itzamná, a todos ellos. Pero la negra y pútrida risa del señor del Mictlán volvió a su mente, y casi por reflejo, rememoró su vejación y su tortura.

Ella estaba prisionera, y él era su dueño, por toda la eternidad…

Continuará….

NOTA DE JRR:

**Algunos metódos aquí usados, como los ratoncitos y la violación, fueron inspirados por las torturas que los militares le hacían a la gente. Por eso el apodo: torturas a la chilena.**


End file.
